


The Pellaeon Test v2.1

by FesteringSilence, White_Rainbow



Series: Operation: Galactic Gambit [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, Not just anyone is good enough for his Thrawn!, Pellaeon interviews Veers, Protective Pellaeon is Protective, Senpai Thrawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/pseuds/FesteringSilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Not just anyone is good enough to date Captain Pellaeon's long-time friend and senpai, Grand Admiral Thrawn. The Pellaeon Test v2.1 is the only way to know for sure!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on tumblr!  
> Co-Creator/Writer: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Creator/Artist: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> 

**The Pellaeon Test v2.1**

Common Interests?

****Music: ****

“Correlian Clearwater Revival” and

“The Bith Street Band”

(Severe lack of operatic appreciation.)

(Unfamiliar with “Squid Lake”)

****Holodramas:****

Behind Enemy Planetary Shields

Bridge on the River Solleu

Krugga Deer Hunter

(Listed several more war films. Lacks variety)

****Hobbies:****

Sharpshooting? (Rather brutish sport).

Weapon modifications (Again, brutish and work-related).

Cooking (Correction: “Barbequing”)

Beverage of Choice: Beer. (Denon swill)

Culinary interests: He just said “Meat”

**Intentions with Thrawn:**

Content with taking relationship at senpai’s pace.

Is interested in more if Thrawn desires. (appeared nervous)

No interest in children. (Good)

**Comment section:**

****Negatives:****

Beer/BBQ Person – Not Sophisticated enough for senpai.

****Positives:****

Intentions with Senpai appear altruistic and honorable.

Face brightens at speaking of senpai.

Is able to pronounce senpai’s full name correctly.

Conclusion: Is not the worst choice for senpai. Approved.

**Grade: A-**


End file.
